Chapter 88
"Limiter" (リミッター, Rimittā, Tonari: 129) is the 88th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Garou is seen assuming a stance in front of Tareo and forming a fist as Bug God and Royal Ripper approach the pair. Royal Ripper reveals that Gyoro Gyoro had sent him and Bug God to follow and monitor Garou. After observing his behavior, they now have doubts about Garou’s intent, questioning whether if he is a true monster or not. Garou then proceeds to provoke Royal Ripper to little use, as the latter then demands the former to kill Tareo. Garou then inquiries about the reasoning behind the request, to which Bug God replies that one must leave behind what makes them human in order to qualify as a monster. Royal Ripper reaffirms this statement and continues, adding the fact that Garou might not be the best candidate after being defeated by Saitama. Garou then proceeds to tell Tareo to go home, but he was unable to do so because of fear. Due to this, Tareo is berated by Garou, who then forces the hero catalog out of his hand, saying that the boy needs to get stronger during times like these. While doing so, Royal Ripper attacks Tareo. The attack is quickly stopped by Garou, who hoisted Royal Ripper up in the air by his blades and swiftly delivered a kick to his opponent’s abdomen. Royal Ripper then flies into the air as a result but is quick to get back on his feet by thrusting his blades onto the ground and performing a somersault with the two blades acting as anchoring points. The move severely disfigured his arms, but Royal Ripper restores his limbs back to their original state by twisting them back. Then, Garou yells at Tareo, telling him to run. The boy complies and is seen dashing away. As he is doing so, Royal Ripper announces Garou to be an enemy and Garou then assumes a stance as the two monsters charge at him. At the Monster Association’s headquarters, Gyoro Gyoro is seen meditating on a bean bag while Phoenix Man enters the room. Phoenix Man then ask Gyoro Gyoro for an explanation for sending two aggressive monsters to observe Garou, to which Gyoro Gyoro replies that the two might be able to mentor Garou on killing heroes. Phoenix Man quickly sees through this evasion, stating that the two are too unruly to follow orders and will murder Garou if given the chance. He says that this is especially the case with Royal Ripper, whom even fellow monsters avoid contact with. As a counter-argument, Gyoro Gyoro states that Garou needs to be physically and mentally pushed to the limit to develop. Phoenix Man curiously asks Gyoro Gyoro what it plans to do with Garou. Gyoro Gyoro retorts as to question Phoenix man about where Lord Orochi came from, the middle manager inquires the MA leader was some kind of ancient entity like certain other mysterious beings. Gyoro Gyoro corrects his thinking by revealing Orochi was a simple human being before it chanced upon him, that it was responsible for the creation of the Monster King and he only became as such through countless failures and sacrifices on Gyoro Gyoro's part, much to Phoenix Man's shock and chargin. Gyoro Gyoro then goes on to say that Garou could become the next Orochi if given the same treatment. Gyoro Gyoro adds that it had ordered Bug God to stop Royal Ripper from killing Garou and that if Garou were to perish, Gyoro Gyoro would simply find another specimen. Atop a roof, Zombieman is observing a takoyaki shop, suspecting it to be a new front for the House of Evolution. Upon entering the shop, he encounters Armored Gorilla, who assumes Zombieman to be a customer. The hero introduces himself but is surprised by Armored Gorilla after he reveals that the House of Evolution has ceased to exist. Zombieman then meets up with Dr. Genus, who then goes on to mention the fact he fondly remembers Zombieman as the successful immortal specimen that escaped and destroyed his facility. Immediately after, Zombieman threatens Dr. Genus with a large axe and asks him why the House of Evolution was destroyed, stating that the facility could always be rebuilt as long as Genus is alive. The scientist responds by giving an account of his encounter with Saitama who, according to Genus, had removed his limiter and possesses greater power than anything artificial, thus disproving his research. He then expands on the concept of the limiter, explaining that every single being has a limit on how much they can develop because too much power can potentially create mindless rampaging monsters. As such, God created the limiter to restrict everyone’s abilities, thus ensuring their survival and mental integrity. Zombieman then raises the question of whether the person, who removed his limiter, did so without any cost. This is quickly refuted, with Genus stating that the individual paid for his immense power by losing his hair and having to bear the overwhelming sense of detachment from society. Zombieman responds by saying that those who possess immense powers without becoming a monster are called heroes. Genus then goes on to explain the relationship between monsters, heroes, and the removal of limiters. According to him, humans become monsters due to internal factors (bad habits, mental abnormalities, or frustration), as well as external (pollutants or chemicals) and, as such are different from those who removed their limiter. Monsters such as the Seafolk appearing in J-City or the Dark Matter Thieves are simply sentient beings that are hostile to humans. As for heroes, Genus states that they already possess potential at birth and managed to develop that potential through extensive efforts. Others could achieve great powers through artificial means such as mechanization, experimentation, or were born with great powers. However, Saitama is an exception, due to the fact that he is an ordinary person with no unique potential whatsoever, but managed to remove the barrier for growth simply through sheer force of will and effort. It is for this reason that Genus relinquished his own ambitions, saying that they are now laughable. Zombieman lastly requests an explanation for the takoyaki stand, to which Genus explains that he has discovered a method to produce unlimited octopus tentacles. As the two monsters charged, Garou delivers a punch towards Bug God’s torso. Unfortunately, this injures his own hand. Royal Ripper then performs a chain of frenzied slashes aimed at Garou, but they are all dodged or reflected. As Garou is busy with Royal Ripper’s chain of attacks, Bug God approaches him from behind but is bombarded with a flurry of deflected slashes originating from Royal Ripper. The monster is undeterred by this as he quickly pounds Garou into the ground and then flinging him onto electric cables, which briefly electrocutes Garou. Garou immediately rebounds himself towards the two monsters as they leap towards him. The three eventually enter a stalemate, with Garou now confident in his abilities to defeat his opponents, while the pair of monsters declaring to go all out. Garou is not discouraged by this, even going on to say that he has seen everything they have to offer and will not be hit by them again. It then transpires that Tareo was captured by Sludge Jellyfish. Garou is briefly distracted by this occurrence, so Royal Ripper brutally slashes him in the back and subsequently struck in the torso by Bug God before ultimately being assailed with a series of slashes leaving him in a pool of blood. Bug God quickly puts a stop to the assault, explaining that Garou should be left alive. Royal Ripper ceases attacking but declares that it might be too late for Garou. He then invites Tareo back home with an eerie grin, saying that they will be great friends. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre 88 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 18 Chapters Category:Monster Association Arc Chapters